Penny for your thoughts?
by AnDrEwSrObOt
Summary: Harry gets in trouble in potions and has to drink Neville's potion. He now has to deal with hearing other people's thoughts, some scarier than others. plez R/R thankx!
1. Drinking

Thoughts  
  
Summary: Harry drinks a potion brewed by Neville. As we all know he isn't #1 in the area. Harry now has the power to hear what everyone's thinking.  
  
Setting: Year 5  
  
Disclaimer: If only, if only the lonely writer cries. Sorry song from the movie "Holes", and if you're just wondering, I don't own anything.  
  
Pairings: You decide, I'm up for m/m pairing if you wish. Vote or review and tell me what you want.  
  
"The first potions class of the year and we're already having to brew bloody impossible potions!" Ron bellowed has he tried to cut his tree roots exactly 1 ½ cm wide.  
  
"Ron, it's a very simple sneezing potion, honestly I thought George or Fred would show you how to make this. It's their favorite prank!" Hermione said quietly so she wouldn't lose anymore points from Gryffindor.  
  
"Let's just finish this I'm getting really hungry." Harry said. "This class is so boring."  
  
"Really Potter? I never knew you thought of my class like that." Snape appeared out of nowhere. Harry didn't realize Snape was standing RIGHT behind him.  
  
"Umm.. Uh." **Bloody brilliant Potter** Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Let's make things more exciting then, LONGBOTTOM!" Snape's shout made Neville drop a whole bottle of Poppy's Pepper Root into his potion. "Spoon out some of your potion and let Potter have a sip."  
  
All the color in Neville's face drained to a pasty pale white.  
  
At that time the whole class was deadly silent accept Malfoy and his gang snickering.  
  
"A-are you sure p-p-professor I don't want to be blamed for anyth-"  
  
"Longbottom, I'll be standing right here. Now give Potter a sip or I'll take 50 points from Gryffindor for being defiant."  
  
Neville grabbed a goblet and poured in a thick, gooey, liquid, substance. He walked over to Harry and said a silent apology for any future harm he might cause. It was like a slow trance as Harry drank the disgusting tasting liquid out of the goblet.  
  
The entire class held their breaths.  
  
Harry set the goblet on the table still standing.  
  
Everyone cheered for Harry except of course Snape and the Slytherins.  
  
"Oi, Longbottom, you finally did something right." Ron bellowed.  
  
"Actually no Mr. Weasley, Harry isn't sneezing, 5 points from Gryffindor for not making the right potion." **I LOVE taking points, makes me feel powerful**  
  
"What did you say about taking points?" Harry said.  
  
"What Mr. Potter, I didn't say anything." Snape looked at Harry oddly and said, "Now for tonight's homework write a 5,000 word essay on why potions isn't boring. But, if you did finish your potion you can do the essay for extra credit."  
  
**Bloody hell, I'm never gonna pass this class.** Ron thought.  
  
"Of course you're gonna pass the class Ron, Herm will help us." Harry gathered up his things.  
  
"Harry, are you feeling all right because Ron didn't say anything about not passing the class."  
  
"Yes he did." Harry yelled.  
  
"No, Harry, he didn't." Hermione pondered for a moment. Then it hit her like a sack of chocolate frogs. "Oh no, Harry!"  
  
"What, Herm, what?"  
  
"You can hear what people are thinking Harry!"  
  
TBC 


	2. Hearing

A/n- I'm not sure if you like m/m pairing so I'm going to say this now. Malfoy says something a little out there. Still not sure if they are going to be a pair. No bad reviews telling me that I didn't give you a warning.  
  
Harry was shocked. He could read minds!?! HE could READ minds! Yeah, he COULD read minds.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. This could be fun, for a little while of course. Herm would kill him if he didn't get rid of the power. Or she'd tell professor Snape.  
  
**Oh great Harry gets to be known for doing something ELSE cool, he gets to do everything cool. Nothing ever happens to me!** Ron thought.  
  
"Ron, of course cool things happen to you. Your rat was Voldemort's servant. You're dad has flying cars! Your brother works with dragons in Romania and you get to see them."  
  
"You've seen a dragon." Ron said. **Great I can't even think to myself without Harry knowing. Bloody great**  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it if I can hear your thoughts, it's not my fault that you think so bloody loud!"  
  
**Whatever** "It's okay Harry, I'm going to get lunch."  
  
He walked down the hall in a huff. Not even bothering to say good-bye to Hermione.  
  
"It's ok Harry, we'll get this fixed. I mean someone has to have a cure or least a book on the subject." Hermione said as they walked toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh no, don't start in on again about books! Books are you're best friend not mine. My best friend is Ron."  
  
**Ron, {SIGH} red hair, cute, and adorable. I wonder if Ron noticed my new haircut and highlights. Probably not, he never notices me.**  
  
"Wait a minute, you fancy Ron? And you never told me!?!" Harry stopped Hermione.  
  
**OOPS. Gosh this gonna be hard, what do I tell him?"  
  
"How 'bout the truth? The truth would be a good start!" Harry was a little pissed off that his friends were keeping secrets from him.  
  
"Yes, Harry I do. But it's none of your business. I'm going to lunch, see you in class."  
  
Hermione walked quickly a head of him but he clearly heard the words 'Sodding hell' before she bulleted in front of him.  
  
"Oh, that's just fantastic! Now both of my friends will not talk to me."  
  
"SO! Golden-boy lost his little sidekicks. Never thought I'd see the day. I dreamed it but never thought it would happen."  
  
**Gods, he looks so depressed. Poor wittle thing. Look at his ass, so small and cute. He's so fine. Why is he staring at me? I didn't think he swung that way.**  
  
"See something interesting Potter?" Malfoy spat out.  
  
"NO!" Harry squeaked out a little to high. He instantly coughed and spoke more 'manly', "I mean, no, nothing wrong, cuz I'm fine.. NO I'm not fine I'm okay. I-I-I-I have to go now. Bye."  
  
Harry sped down the hallway as fast as he could. **Okay not so hungry anymore. I think I'll go and talk to Hagrid, yes talk to Hagrid about your {gulp} newfound power.**  
  
TBC  
  
Plez review. Tell me if this is good, horrifying ECT. But remember I did warn you. 


	3. Breaking

A/N- Ok I have decided to not make this 100% slash. Sry to you slash- luvers. If you really want I can make these two versions but I have to have at least 5 dedicated readers for that fic. I wanted to thank all of reviewers individually but I can't so thank you to three reviewers:  
  
LyssaQuill: for their little piece (still dying of laughter)  
  
danceingfae : for their idea (thankx u r a lifesaver, you know the peach kind.)  
  
And fragonknight01 for telling me about my righting (lol) I'll try harder.  
  
On with the fic:  
  
Harry sped quickly down the path towards Hagrid's hut. Harry was absorbed in his thoughts, looking at the ground.  
  
**Calm down mate, take a breather**  
  
Harry walked so fast that he ran straight into Hagrid.  
  
**BAM**  
  
"Ow, that seriously hurt." Harry looked up at Hagrid meeting his eyes. **What will he think?** he thought to himself as he stood up off the hard, uncomfortable ground.  
  
"You 'lright there 'arry?" **He looks horrified, I wonder what kind of trouble he's getting into now, if Dumbledor knew all of he told m-**  
  
That thought lit a bomb inside Harry's head.  
  
"I tell Dumbledor what I'm thinking, and of course look bloody horrified!" Harry's voice was now high pitched and shaky, "Ron thinks I'm cooler than him, Hermione fancies Ron-"  
  
"You didn't know that Hermione likes Ron. Where have you been Harry?"  
  
"AND," His voice sounded more girlie and squeaky totally ignoring him, "Malfoy t-t-thinks t-that I'm, that I'm-"  
  
"Well spit it out."  
  
"He thinks I'm cute. Not like in a nice friendly, odd way oh no. He pushes my emotional level to the boiling point by thinking I'm gay. My friends will not talk to me, not one sodding syllable. And you think I'm always getting into trouble. So yeah I'm horrified."  
  
"How did you find out all of that 'nformation?"  
  
Harry didn't seem to actually hear Hagrid because he keeps on babbling.  
  
"Do I really look GAY? Just because I like to wear my hair a little messy?" Then he screamed at the top of his lungs, "IS THAT SO BAD? HUH IS IT? ANSWER ME HAGRID!! IS HAVING MY HAIR A LITTLE MESSY CONSIDERED BEING BLOODY QUEER??" Harry was starting to lose it.  
  
"Harry, calm down-"  
  
"Is there anything ELSE I can add to my freaking pile? Humm, is there any possible way to add more shit on top of my fucking pile? Because if you have anything else to say or think do it now before I end up in a nut house with the squirrels. The ones that love acorns not fruit."  
  
"Harry don't make me slap yo-"  
  
"Oh, right, I know what else I can add, Snape wants me dead as a doorknob. I can ALSO read people's minds. Actually no, it gets worse I HEAR people's sodding thoughts all because Neville can't cut his roots properly! Like when I was walking a bird was singing something about a room called Tiki, Tiki-" Harry started laughing and shaking uncontrollably, Hagrid did the only thing he could think of.  
  
**Smack**  
  
Harry was on the ground again; he looked up at Hagrid.  
  
"'M sorry Harry, but you looked like you were gonna faint 'ight on the 'pot."  
  
"Sorry Hagrid, thanks though. I did feel a little dizzy." His words where slurred together like a whirlpool. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he drifted into darkness.  
  
"Great, Mr. Potter has fainted again?" Snape walked up next to Hagrid. "Well, let's get him to the hospital wing."  
  
Snape did a spell that lifted Harry into thin air carrying him to the hospital wing.  
  
TBC..  
  
Plez R/R  
  
Teaser for ch.4: Harry walked swiftly, making his way towards Draco. **Now it's time for some fun** he thought to himself. 


	4. Unfolding

A/n- Thank-you to my reviewers. You have inspired me to write more vividly. One special thanks to:  
  
LyssaQuill  
  
You made me laugh so hard, I'm not going to use your exact words but it's going to be something like it. Thanks for me smile and fall over laughing.  
  
On with it Chapter 4-  
  
Harry opened his eyes very slowly. The first thing he saw was a very bright light shining directly into his eyes. He shut them quickly.  
  
Then he remembered what happened. Potions class, Neville, Ron and Hermione being mad, Malfoy, and running into Hagrid.  
  
"Why was Snape out there in the first place?" It sounded like Hermione.  
  
Harry kept his eyes shut; this was where he usually heard all of the juiciest information.  
  
"He says he was out for a walk but he actually found out that Harry was going to see Hagrid. Snape thought that Harry was rating him out. It's illegal to force a student to drink a potion that hasn't been classified." Harry knew it was Ron talking.  
  
**So they don't hate me anymore. What are friends for anyway? **  
  
"I know that Ron. I wrote a 5 page essay on the laws of Wizardry. And got an A+." She got quiet for a second, "Ron, I also found out that Harry cannot hear people's thoughts without looking directly at them."  
  
"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger for the 7th time please exit the hospital wing and go back to class. Harry shouldn't be waking up for a few hours." Harry could just see Ron rolling his eyes.  
  
**That's what you think. **  
  
Harry heard Hermione and Ron leave. Their footsteps echoed in his ears. When he was sure the room was empty he opened his eyes again.  
  
Harry pondered. **Why would Snape make me drink an unidentified potion if his job was in jeopardy? **  
  
"To make me bloody miserable." Harry whispered quietly to himself. Then he had a thought.  
  
**I could use my newfound powers to help people. Or I can use my gift and get back at people. Like say Malfoy and Snape. **  
  
**Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Harry Potter is thinking of taking this mistake and turning it into revenge. {SHOCK, SHUDDER}**  
  
Harry smiled to himself very evil-like. It was about time that Harry had some evil fun. Slytherins were not the only people who could make other people's lives miserable.  
  
Harry looked at his Wizard Watch. 6:04 P.M. **It's about time for dinner; I'm starving. **  
  
He got up and dressed into his soft, cotton, and comfortable school uniform and set off towards the Great Hall.  
  
He saw Malfoy siting alone. Harry just had to smirk to himself because this was just too good.  
  
Harry walked swiftly, making his way towards Draco. **Now it's time for some fun** he thought to himself.  
  
Harry sat right next to Draco and looked directly at him to get a reaction.  
  
**Why the fuck is he sitting next to me? And why is he staring at me. **  
  
"What the fuck do you want Potter?" Draco spat.  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered in his hear. "Well Malfoy, as if you didn't know I want you-" Harry put his hand on his leg.  
  
**Holy Shit. That feels so good. **  
  
"TO STOP MAKING FUN OF MY FRIENDS! By the way you had a little something on your leg." He held up a piece of hair.  
  
Draco was frozen in place.  
  
"Did you hear me Draco? I want you to stop making fun of my friends! Get it, got it? Doubt it." He said the last part in a rush.  
  
Harry stood up and dropped his books on propose. He bent over so his ass was right in front of Draco's face.  
  
He turned around to hear his thoughts.  
  
**Gods, that's a nice ass. I just want to grab it and f-**  
  
"By the way," Harry cut him off then whispered very lowly; "I don't need you to grab my ass thankyouverymuch."  
  
**What in the sodding 'ell? **  
  
Harry turned and strolled over to his friends. He sat down with a huge smirk splattered across his face.  
  
Draco just sat there dumbfounded. He was going to kill Crabb and Goyle for blabbing his untold secret.  
  
TBC  
  
Teaser for Ch.5- Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry's newfound interest in her. But Harry on the other hand was looking longingly across the room at _________.  
  
R/R you decide. 


	5. Telling

Thank-you Reviewers. I'm going to make this longer just for you. YES you.  
  
On with it-  
  
Harry woke. He rose out of his comfy bed. Headed toward the bathrooms to shower. It was another normal day in the life of a non-muggle. Or was it? I think not people!  
  
Harry was planning more ways to humiliate Malfoy. Harry had to admit it was fun ruining your enemy's life. Harry was so happy. Not only was he ruining the life of a former peer but also Snape wouldn't harm one hair on Harry's head.  
  
One small gesture that Snape makes that tells Harry he hates him Harry would run to Dumbledor or Hagrid. Snape would lose his job and bye-bye freakish teacher.  
  
Harry was humming a tune to himself he heard on the wizard radio.  
  
When Harry was ready he walked out of the bathroom he came face to face with Hermione. Harry was only wearing a towel so Hermione averted her eyes to nearest object, which happened to be the fluffy carpeted floor.  
  
**Can you say wow? No don't think he'll hear you. Don't think, DO NOT think, DO not think about how incredibly sexy he is standing there in a small blue towel, and oh my god he can hear me. **  
  
"Nononono, I can't hear you. Nope, nothing it's REALLY quiet." Harry said in a rush, he wanted to hear what Hermione thought of him.  
  
"YES YOU BLOODY DID! Why would you say 'I can't hear you' only because you did! Ohmygosh, you h-heard me. Oh my life is ruined!"  
  
**He'll probably never talk to me now! **  
  
"Yes, I will stop thinking I won't!" Harry shouted.  
  
"You will? Never mind, I-I came to tell you about how to get rid of your hearing people's thoughts. Now I can do a potion I have the ingredients-"  
  
"Why would I want to get rid of my ability to hear people's thoughts?"  
  
Hermione stared at him blankly. **Is he serious? He's got to be joking! ** "Because you could be expelled."  
  
"You know what? I am serious. I have saved this school so many countless times. I deserve this."  
  
"Harry, what you are doing is invading other people's private thoughts. Things your ears were not meant to hear."  
  
"If I wasn't meant to hear them then why do I have this gift?"  
  
"It's not a gift, it is an accident."  
  
"I believe there are no 'accidents' in this world. Everything happens for a bloody reason Hermione."  
  
"I just want you to get out of my head Harry. It's really starting to scare me." Tears started running down her cheeks. "I want you to be normal Harry again. I need you to be **MY** Harry. The Harry who wouldn't play with other people's feelings." She turned around and ran down the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**What the hell does she know? ** Harry thought to himself as he walked toward Potions.  
  
"'Ey Harry." Harry turned and saw it was Longbottom. ** I hope he doesn't kill me **, "I'm really sorry for brewing the wrong potion. Y-you know I can't concentrate in that class with Snape hovering over me like some goddamn watchdog."  
  
"Touchy subject?"  
  
Longbottom threw him the world famous 'DUH' look.  
  
"It's okay Longbottom, I rather like the side effects your potion had on me." He smiled devilishly as he saw Draco and some other Slytherins huddled in a corner. "Excuse me."  
  
They were talking about Snape. "I wonder why Snape isn't in the class." Pansy squeaked like a retarded, discarded, and stupid prep cheerleader.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? He's getting more potions ingredients since the careless {LONGBOTTOM} burned them all!" Draco yelled so everyone could hear.  
  
Draco caught sight of Harry walking his way.  
  
**Well, hello sexy. Aren't we looking dreamy this morning? ** Draco was so wrapped up in looking Harry over that he didn't see him standing right in front of him.  
  
"If you call ME sexy or dreamy again I'll shove a broomstick up your ass Malfoy." Harry turned in a swift quick motion and strolled over to talk to Longbottom.  
  
Everyone was quiet because everyone heard Harry. Draco's face was the shade of Ron's bright red hair. He was so embarrassed that his ears were even a dark pink!  
  
Snape came walking over to the students whom were still in the hall. It was still quiet so he spoke.  
  
"Due to some 'mishaps'," Snape gave Longbottom a nasty glare that would kill anybody, "there will be no class today on account that there are no more supplies left in the supply box. Someone took them all. You all can go to your dorms or the library since it is raining outside." **God I'm good looking devil. ** Harry heard Snape think to himself as he passed a mirror on the wall.  
  
Harry winked at Draco and he walked back toward his dorm.  
  
**I love being a tease. ** Harry thought to himself as he approached the Fat Lady Picture.  
  
The first person he saw was Ginny Weasley. **Why is she here? **  
  
""Ullo Ginny. Cut class again?" He joked.  
  
Ginny nervously looked up at Harry. **He spoke to me, thank-you there is a god and he is Harry Potter. Look at those delicious curves. Hello honey mummy's home. ** Harry thought he also heard her make a cat noise.  
  
"No, since Professor Snape stopped his class every teacher decided to stop their classes too."  
  
Harry stared wide-eyed at Ginny. When did she develop these adult thoughts? He looked her over, she had grown over the short years he'd known her. **When did she get so cute?*  
  
"Well, that's a coincidence." Harry said as he sat next to Ginny. There was a loud sound and they both turned to see Ron and Hermione come through the picture-door.  
  
They both looked at him and walked the other way.  
  
"What's Ron's problem? He's been a little weird lately."  
  
"Maybe it's just hormones." Harry gave her his best I'm-so-sexy-and-I-know- it smirk.  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry's newfound interest in her. But Harry on the other hand was looking longingly across the room at the staircase his friends walked up.  
  
**Should I go and talk to them? **  
  
He looked at Ginny. "Can I tell you a secret and you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"I promise." She put her hand over her heart and leaned forward to hear him better.  
  
"I can hear people's thoughts. Even those that are embarrassing ones. You know the ones you never in a million years ever want anybody to know. Your deepest darkest secret thoughts."  
  
Ginny stared wide-eyed at Harry like a hawk about to get run-over.  
  
**Oh my gosh, that means he heard me-**  
  
"Yeah, I heard what you said about my curves."  
  
**Oh my-**  
  
"Gosh." Harry finished for her.  
  
TBC  
  
R/R I hope that was long enough. 


	6. Pracitce

A/n- so sorry this update took so long. I got Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I'm also moving but don't worry I'll update ASAP. I have two computers, and if all goes wrong I'll use my grandmother's.  
  
I got an idea from one of my reviewers. Oliver is going to be here even though it's Harry's fifth year. I know this isn't right so please don't remind me.  
  
One of my reviewers said that I haven't read all of the books and have only watched the movies. YOU ARE SO WRONG; I have read all of the Harry Potter books thankyouverymuch.  
  
Now, on with the story..  
  
Harry dressed slowly for practice. He loved it, don't get him wrong. But something was, off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe he was just tired?  
  
**Bloody hell, I can't lie to myself. I feel bad about Ron and Hermione. I should have just walked up to them and apologized. **  
  
Another voice went off in his head.  
  
**They're just jealous because they don't have the ability to hear people's secret thoughts. **  
  
**YEAH! They are jealous, and I'm going to wait for THEM to apologize. They always fight and bicker. I always cover for the other. I want them to beg for me back. **  
  
Satisfied with himself, Harry walked over to where Oliver and his other teammates were discussing the new play called 'The Oracle'; it was a very difficult play.  
  
But Harry wasn't paying any attention to it he of course, had one job. The tiny, evil, fast, and golden snitch. He was listening to the thoughts of the other players.  
  
**Gods, Mum is gonna kill me when she hears that I failed Charms again. I hate this school. I want to leave with George and just open the Joke Shop. But NO, that evil woman says  
  
(Imitating his mother)  
  
'Finish school, it's good for you. Jokes are bad and will get you into trouble.'  
  
Well, that old bat doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. **  
  
"I never knew you thought that way about your mother Fred." Harry whispered quietly over Fred's shoulder.  
  
Harry chuckled at Fred's shocked face.  
  
"Okay everyone got the plan? Good." Oliver said in a rush. "Now that we're done here everyone go out and take your posts."  
  
Everyone got up and grumbled as they walked toward the door.  
  
**Another fun time with Oliver yelling his lungs out at us. Honestly, you think the man couldn't actually talk to us. ** Harry heard George think.  
  
"Wait a minute Harry I would like to speak to you alone." Oliver said.  
  
The girls snickered and ran out blushing.  
  
**GIRLS, such a bloody waste of time. ** Harry heard Oliver think.  
  
"Now Harry," he looked directly into his eyes, "I know about your secret. Your friend Ron tipped me off. This has to stop."  
  
"What? Ron told you, it was supposed to be secret." Harry started panicking. If Ron told Oliver about his power then he must have told Dumbledor. He was in deep shit. "I swear I'll kill him."  
  
"Look, there's no need for killing. I just wanted to know if you'd be comfortable playing on the field. I know it gets. You'll cut Cho some slack because you like her-"  
  
"Wait, you said anything about Cho?"  
  
"You like her right? That's what Ron told me, after I forced it out of him. Look Harry I know you like this girl. But do you want to lose the cup over her? She's really not worth it."  
  
"Right. I mean, yeah I'll be fine. I actually like someone else-"  
  
"As, long as she doesn't interfere with your playing I really don't care."  
  
"Thanks for the touching moment, really." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
At that moment Fred came bursting in.  
  
"The sodding Slytherins want to watch us practice. They say that they're just studying outside but they really want to learn our moves."  
  
"They're not allowed to watt-"  
  
"I know but they have permission from Snape."  
  
**This is fucking ridiculous** "Go fetch professor McGonagall." Fred nodded and Harry swore he heard Oliver think  
  
**I swear I'll murder one those pure bloods while they're sleeping tonight. **  
  
"Well, Harry. Now that we've talked I guess we can try and practice." Oliver led the way.  
  
**I hate the Slytherins, the whole lot of them. I hate their smirks, eyes, and that hair. And hello have you ever heard of a shower? They shouldn't be allowed at this school. It's not right. I have no idea what the headmaster is thinking-**  
  
Harry didn't quite catch the rest because he now had Draco in his view.  
  
Harry smirked to himself, and shook his head. He was thinking of what to do to him this time when he kicked off the ground.  
  
He drove his broom towards the stands very near to where Draco and his gang were. Draco got his eyes and Harry just stared at him. Acting like he was the only thing there.  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably. The gaze on the side of his head was burning through him.  
  
Draco finally stared right back at Potter. He knew Potter was checking him out all day but he ended up being wrong. It was weird. It was like he was inside his head somehow.  
  
Draco stiffened like a wooden board.  
  
**Did he just lick his lips at me? ** Draco's face turned blood red from blushing. He decided that his shoes were now interesting. Looking at them and trying to ignore Harry's staring at him.  
  
Harry went over towards Malfoy until he was about 5 feet away from him.  
  
Malfoy's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"You all need to leave now. Professor's orders. And Malfoy please stop bloody staring at me! You are not my type."  
  
Harry smirked as he rode away. Then, he spotted Hermione, Ron, and Ginny in the stands.  
  
He rode his broom over to them.  
  
"Hi Ginny." He said totally ignoring Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry there's something you need to know about your hearing capability." Ron said very seriously.  
  
Harry could tell he wasn't joking.  
  
"All right, let's hear it."  
  
**How do I tell him that his power is slowly killing him? ** Harry heard Ron think.  
  
TBC  
  
R/R  
  
Please vote on these subjects:  
  
Harry/Ginny  
  
Harry/ Hermione  
  
Or  
  
Harry/ Draco (just in case ya know. It's ok if you don't I just put it here if anybody changed his or her minds.)  
  
Ps A/n- I'm thinking of starting a new Fanfic about either Draco or Harry being totally invisible for a day. Tell me what you think thanks. 


	7. Planning

A/n - technically Harry/Ginny won but, I'm going make a series of harry stories, so your fav couple could be in future stories!! And my computer totally shut down and I couldn't update. But I'm gonna have one more chapter for this story and make another story by tomorrow.  
  
On with the story.  
  
"All right, let's hear it."  
  
**How do I tell him that his power is slowly killing him? ** Harry heard Ron think.  
  
Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Me, slowly dying? That's a good one Ron!"  
  
"Harry! It's **NOT** a joke!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Harry was stunned, him, he, the-boy-who-lived, slowly dying. He never thought he'd live past 25 but at this stage of life.. Never.  
  
"I don't want to give up my powers Hermione." Harry said kind of snotty like. "I may be dying but I feel so alive, so fresh. I used to be a buffoon trapped in this bizarre world. Which makes no sense in the first place."  
  
"Wow, Harry I never knew you a poet!" Ginny said. **A damn fine one too- shoot he heard that didn't he? **  
  
"Another thing mate, your turning into a Slytherin. Levielle accidentally dropped some snake scales in the potion and mixed the other ingredients it made a sort of transforming spell." Ron said calmly. **Great my best friend is turning into a bloody green freakish Gaylord. When I find Snape I'll kill 'em**  
  
"Such violence, Weasley." Harry paused and after he comprehended what he just said. He quickly cried, "Okay how do I get this fixed and when."  
  
"We have to get the potion from Snape's room and add this." Hermione held up a veil of flowery pink liquid.  
  
"What is it?" Harry looked closer at the veil. An ugly face appeared in it and smirked cruelly at him. It sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Never mind, we have to go now Harry." Ginny grabbed Harry's right arm and off his awesome broomstick. He thought he heard her say that he had great muscle tones.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay here's the plan, Ron asks Snape to help him because Peeves threw a statue at the Slytherin table and that Dumbledor wanted him. Then Ginny, since you're the smallest you crawl through the cupboard and find the potion 009 or I-is 006? Oh shoot ok grab both okay, then go to Gryffindor tower." They all nodded at Hermonie's plan. "Harry and I will be in Gryffindor tower. I know I'm forgetting something.. Wait I am, the spell book. I-I need my spell book."  
  
**Damn it I always forget that! I need a little post it papers to stick on my head to remind me **  
  
Harry snickered but stopped as Hermione sent him a don't-you-dare-tell- anyone-about-my-miskeeping-habits-or-you'll-surely-die.  
  
"Harry you mustn't stop for any reason whatsoever. You understand me, NOTHING. You're already in danger now. Go to the Gryffindor tower and STAY there."  
  
"Gotcha." Harry said still smiling and chuckling lightly. Who'd ever know that she was the perfect student but she still forgot her precious book?  
  
"Ok, let's go. We have exactly," she set her muggle watch until it went beep, "30 minutes from 2 seconds ago."  
  
Ron and Ginny walked quickly down the hall toward the evil potion class while Hermione went the other way toward her favorite place the ever- popular Library.  
  
Harry started walking toward the tower when Goyle suddenly struck him down with his meat-like paw. The last he heard was Draco saying in a tiny whisper, "Bloody bastard's gonna pay." Then everything went pitch black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DON'T YOU JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS??  
  
Please review, the faster you review the faster the next chapter and the faster my next story: You don't really see me.. ( 


	8. Reversing

A/N- I know you all hate cliffhangers so here ya go:  
  
Harry was coming to but he refused to open his eyes. He knew he laying on something soft, probably a bed or cushion. He could feel his hand cuffed and legs tied together.  
  
"Potter I know you're awake, so open your bloody eyes." He knew exactly who it was the voice belonged to, the spitfire Draco Malfoy.  
  
**Maybe I shouldn't have pissed him off. ** Harry thought has he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Hello there! How are you?" Harry might as well pretend nothing happened.  
  
**He freaking flirts and teases me and pretends he's not and he asks, how are you doing!?! Umm, kinda cute. ** "Better than you Potter seeing as though you're tied up."  
  
"How long have I been here?" Harry started panicking he only had 30 minutes to reverse the spell.  
  
"About, 11 minutes give or take." He got up and got out a cup of what he guessed was potion. "Now you're gonna drink this and I'm gonna ask you questions."  
  
"NO! I mean.. Thanks but I'm not thirsty."  
  
"I didn't ask if you were thirsty, I'm doing this so I can have answers Potter!"  
  
"What is it?" Harry thought the more questions he asked the more time he could think of a plan to get out of there.  
  
"A truth potion. Okay? Now drink it."  
  
"Does it have peanuts, because I'm allergic to any kind of peanuts."  
  
"No, it doesn't have peanuts! Now DRINK it!" Draco said in one breath and he put the goblet up to his lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron where is Harry? He has only 19 minutes! I INSTRUCTED him NOT to stop for ANY reason."  
  
"Herm, maybe something happened to him. I mean Snape could have found him or Dumbledor needed to talk to him." Ginny came up with has many explanations as possible but none made any sense.  
  
"Wait, Remember in the third year when he got that map from Fred and George? I forgot what it was called but it's in his trunk." Ron said.  
  
"Well why are you just standing there? GO GET IT!" Hermione yelled scaring half the common room.  
  
Ron scrambled upstairs tripping over a few.  
  
Hermione looked at the staring people in the room and screamed. "What? You've never seen a stressed out, on the verve of a nervous break down, woman before. GET BACK TO YOUR OWN CAREFREE LIVES!" Nobody dared to speak as they worked on their homework.  
  
Then, Ron came back downstairs out-of-breath as he looked at the disturbingly quiet common room.  
  
"Where does the map say he is?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron undid the tie and said the magic words he learned in the third year. He looked all over the map.  
  
"Oh my gosh.. He's in the Slytherin common room?"  
  
"How do you know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Second year, long story let's go!" they all set off in a hastily fast pace towards Harry.  
  
"I just hope they aren't killing him.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN- no more cliff hangers)  
  
"No, it doesn't have peanuts! Now DRINK it!" Draco said in one breath and he put the goblet up to his lips.  
  
"Wait, wait.. What flavor is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"There is no flavor it's a potion blockhead!" Draco tried to force feed him again.  
  
"Well what color is it?"  
  
"BLUE!" Draco was getting a little pissed off.  
  
"Then it's blueberry."  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE SODDING FLAVOR IS NOW DRINK IT BEFORE I BECOME VERY ANGRY!"  
  
Harry had a thought. Why didn't he think of it before? Sometimes he was really stupid.  
  
"You make me drink that and I'll tell everyone you're gay."  
  
Draco froze and glared at him then smiled, "I'm bisexual, thank-you." He grabbed his throat.  
  
"Yeah but, does everyone know that you have a crush on me?" Harry choked out.  
  
THAT got his attention. "H-how d-did you.."  
  
"I can read thoughts, now let me go and it will be secret between you and me okay."  
  
Draco thought about it a moment, if Harry heard that then he might have heard his other secret.  
  
"Okay fine, but don't think that this is over Potter." Draco unfastened his cuffs he wouldn't look him in the eye. "This never happened."  
  
"Uh a big 'Duh' to Draco. And you have a lot of very nasty thoughts. It was fun to be cruel to you and I guess I should say I'm sorry." Harry paused. "Nah, it was to much fun." Harry ran out of the room before Draco could say anything.  
  
"Oh you're be REALLY sorry, that you ever messed with a Malfoy." Draco said to the door. "VERY sorry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry ran past the other Slytherins, some gasped and others yelled at him. He ignored it though. He flashed from behind the portrait to find Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. He smiled and felt a huge flash of pain. More pain than his scare EVER gave him.  
  
It was so painful. He felt like his skull was being ripped, hammered, smashed, and chipped all at once. He fell forward.  
  
Ginny bent next to him and held his head as Ron made him put potion in his mouth. But he couldn't swallow, he couldn't concentrate on anything. Ron massaged his neck so that the potion was drained down his throat.  
  
Hermione started chanting her spell. Harry only caught a few words of it.  
  
"Take..relieve...sin..make him...bring forth..stop...AWAY!"  
  
All the pain stopped completely. He looked up at Ginny.  
  
"A-are you all right Harry. C-c-can you hear thoughts?"  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Damn and just when wasn't thinking about seducing you." Ginny muttered under her breath.  
  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Ron said. "You all right mate?"  
  
"Peachy."  
  
Ron chuckled.  
  
"No I'm serious that potion tasted like peaches."  
  
They all started laughing together. Until harry stopped and looked at them seriously.  
  
"I'm very sorry. I just loved having something unique. I guess I forgot that I all ready did have something unique, you guys."  
  
"Awww, Harry don't get all teary-eyed on me. Come on let's get outta here it brings back Crabbe-y memories." Ron helped Harry up.  
  
"I'm starving." Harry said as he led the way toward the Great Hall. It was just another week in their lives.  
  
But nothing could help them for what was going to happen in their future. They had but a taste, and it was peach flavored.  
  
THE END  
  
A/n- the end for this story, my new story will be out soon. I hope you like the ending tell me what you think please. R/Ring would be deeply appreciated! 


End file.
